


Knocked Out

by ghoulhoon



Category: BTOB
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation kink, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulhoon/pseuds/ghoulhoon
Summary: As Hyunsik's trainer, Minhyuk established a no-sex rule in order to improve Hyunsik's performance at the National Boxing Championship. The problem is that Minhyuk seemed to suffer more from this restriction than Hyunsik, and now he has to deal with it.





	Knocked Out

**Author's Note:**

> hey, guys. long time no see. so, this is my first smut ever ?? and there's really no plot but the one on the summary.  
> enjoy your reading!

Minhyuk could consider himself a lot of things, and a dreamer was certainly one of these — for good or for bad, a dreamer. But sometimes, this personality trait could get in his way and make his life more complicated. That's why he couldn't help but imagine Hyunsik fucking him right on the ring he was standing in front of. 

He was deprived — of sex, of time, of any sort of pleasure. The final of the national championship was approaching and he, as a trainer, had to dedicate himself as much as Hyunsik, the one who would be competing. But, no matter how hard he tried, his concentration on Hyunsik's technique would drive away really easily, being replaced by very clear images (some were even memories) of his own legs on the other's shoulders, the arm muscles being tensed up by holding his body up while thrusting deeply into Minhyuk's hips. Even though he knew that the scenarios he kept imagining were wrong in many ways, it was part of his nature to dream about those things.

Hyunsik, of course, didn't make things easier. As if he wasn't hot enough by just existing, Minhyuk started to perceive every single action as an open invitation to imagine the dirtiest scenarios — the way Hyunsik would lick his lips without even realizing while Minhyuk explained how he could improve his technique, the way he would take the hair away from his sweaty forehead, making Minhyuk fantasize about sweat rolling down their necks after a session of incredible, rough sex right on the ring he was standing on. 

Maybe, it was Minhyuk who brought this situation upon himself. He thought that, as a trainer, establishing a no-sex rule for Hyunsik until the day of the finals would be a great idea. When Minhyuk himself was a boxer, his trainer did the same with him. So he thought it would work perfectly: Hyunsik would concentrate on winning and if he got too frustrated with the rule, or with anything else, he could just let it all go on the ring. He decided to ignore, of course, the fact that between him and his trainer, there wasn't the constant sexual tension that had between Hyunsik and him.

So Minhyuk had never considered that  _ he  _ would be the thirsty one. Of course, he used to think Hyunsik was way hotter than average guys, and every now and then would catch himself remembering that night when they got drunk celebrating Hyunsik's classification to the Nationals. It had gotten late, so he took Minhyuk home; they started kissing at his doorstep and didn't stop until the moment of taking clothes off. 

But he never considered that this desire for Hyunsik — or for anyone at all —  would get in his skin like that. And even though he was a challenger, the challenge of keeping it in his pants was never one he would've wanted to take.

He knew the whole situation was just his mind being a bitch, with that fucked up tendency he had of wanting things that were forbidden just for the sake of having them. But Minhyuk could never have imagined that things would turn out to be like this, with him having to run to the restroom to jack off to the thought Hyunsik like a 19-years-old and having to come up with a terrible excuse for his sudden absence. 

Out of desperation, Minhyuk convinced himself that, once the finals were gone, it all would stop. It was all in his head, after all. Once Hyunsik would be allowed to have sex, he would consequently be less obsessed about getting fucked by him because (he firmly believed) it was all about conquering what's forbidden.

So the day of the finals arrived. Minhyuk was so excited about the perspective that his head — both of them — were about to give him a break, that he didn't seem that focused on winning. 

But Hyunsik was determined to give his best on the ring and win, in a way that Minhyuk had never seen before. For the whole day, he didn't crack one single smile, until the moment he realized he had won, his opponent knocked out on the ring floor. 

Then he celebrated — on the dressing room, his family and friends came to congratulate him on the victory. But the brightness of determination didn't leave his eyes even once. And Minhyuk couldn't tell if the looks thrown at him meant something or if it was just his mind (that, against his expectations, didn't cease thirsting over Hyunsik) being tendentious.

Minhyuk was only slightly sure of anything when, at the restaurant where they were celebrating, Hyunsik touched his shoulder from across the table and said discretely that he'd take Minhyuk home (even though Minhyuk had never asked him to do so, nor gave signals that he was leaving anytime soon). But he didn't protest — just paid his bills along with Hyunsik and followed him on the way out, occasionally tripping on chairs out of drunkness.

They took a train to Minhyuk's neighborhood and only exchanged a few words about how proud they were of Hyunsik's achievement. The atmosphere between them was awkward because Minhyuk still had his doubts about what and how things were about to happen. This until they arrived at Minhyuk's doorstep, and he couldn't help but chuckle at the Deja Vu before them. 

Minhyuk just couldn't have predicted Hyunsik taking his chin on his hand, lifting the oldest's head until their eyes met, caressing the skin with the tip of his thumb. It was Hyunsik's turn to chuckle, while the oldest was left petrified.

"You owe me something", he whispered, staring intensely at Minhyuk's lips. The other's face frowned in confusion, but the expression was fastly undone when Hyunsik's thumb went up from his chin to the lips, the digitals making its way from one corner of the lips to the another. Minhyuk could only wonder what was going through his mind, but things seemed to head to an effervescent destination.

Hyunsik seemed satisfied enough. The hand on the chin now fell to his side.

"Let's get in." And, even though the house was his, Minhyuk obeyed immediately, taking a little longer to find the right key due to his slightly inebriated state. 

When finally inside, Hyunsik took Minhyuk by the waist in a sudden move and (like a movie cliché) pressed him against the wall. Minhyuk's wrists were locked under the firm grip of his hand, both held at each side of his head.

Hyunsik's face approached the oldest's, the tip of his nose touching Minhyuk's cheek, their lips nearly brushing on each other. "What you did to me was very cruel, you know", he said to Minhyuk's skin in a very low tone, almost like a groan. He kissed the oldest once, very slowly. Then again, now sucking at Minhyuk's lips. And again. But when Minhyuk tried to return the kiss, he pulled away. Then Minhyuk tried again, but he pulled further, his mischievous smirk indicating that he was clearly having fun with the teasing. "Going through a whole month without sex isn't that hard for me, but being aware of how thirsty you were and not being allowed to do anything about it... Fuck,  _ that  _ was hard." He chuckled again, but now, to Minhyuks neck. "You really thought I hadn't realized." Then he kissed there, sucking the skin, biting it very slowly, and Minhyuk could do nothing but sigh loudly and curl his toes. "You're incredibly bad at hiding it."

Hyunsik proceeds to lead his lips up, to the back of Minhyuk's ear, kissing there, then sucking at the lobule and biting the cartilage. "I bet you touched yourself to the thought of me, huh. I bet you rode a pillow thinking about me." He then released Minhyuk's wrist from the tight grasp of his hand and intertwined their fingers. "I bet you buried these fingers deeply in your ass thinking about me, didn't you?"

The words delivered right into Minhyuk's right ear made him shiver; his hips being drawn instinctively against Hyunsik's. 

He didn't realize Hyunsik was expecting an answer for his question until he felt teeth being buried on the cartilage of his ear. "Didn't you?"

"I d-did." 

"Of course you did." Hyunsik unlocked their fingers, and slip his hands under Minhyuk's hoodie, his touch meeting the borders of the bellybutton, the skin of the waistline, the delineation of the tensed muscles,  and, finally, the hard nipples. "You know what you are, right?" Hyunsik asked, and to emphasize that he wanted an answer, he pinched Minhyuk's nipples, not strongly but firm. "You know you're a whore, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

With a satisfied smirk, Hyunsik kissed him and, this time, allowed Minhyuk to kiss back. He could tell the older one was desperate, by the amount of wet and soft tongue inside his mouth, the amount of hand all over his body, grabbing every single inch of skin he could find, getting closer to the point of begging Hyunsik to get rid of the clothes on their way. He raised hopes when Hyunsik pulled apart, only to get his hair grabbed. 

Hyunsik took a good, long look at Minhyuks face. "You probably look so good with cum all over it," He said, almost for himself. "Do you want it?" 

He seemed delighted when Minhyuk profusely asked him to do so.

"I knew you would want it... On your knees."

Minhyuk obeyed, looking up with raised expectations. Taking his time, Hyunsik unzipped the pants he was wearing and took them off, throwing them to the side. Minhyuk nearly cried out of desire when saw the silhouette of the hard dick under the light underwear. He could barely believe his senses, particularly because he imagined this scene so many times, it made him wonder if it was just another vivid fantasy.

Hyunsik then took off his underwear; Minhyuk couldn't help but be mesmerized about how big and thick it was. But as soon as he approached his hands to touch it, Hyunsik held them away.

"Do you want to suck it?" Minhyuk answered in the same energy as before. Hyunsik let out another mischievous chuckle. "You'll have to wait, then."

Although it was quite humiliating to have his own technique used against him like that, Minhyuk seemed to find a certain pleasure on being depreciated in sex. Having to wait on his knees while watching Hyunsik touch himself (slowly enough to be painful for both of them) was something that messed with Minhyuk's mind. He knew that he could please Hyunsik the way he deserved, the way he wanted to, but being deprived of it only made his desire burn stronger. 

Even though he liked being humiliated, he also considered Hyunsik's pleasure a priority at that moment. And Hyunsik would feel pleasured if Minhyuk was willing to do as he said. So, he waited on his knees, craving, dark eyes going from Hyunsik's hand working on his own dick to the expressions of pleasure on his face. At some point, Minhyuk had to use all his self-control to not stimulate his own penis, incredibly hard against the fabric of his pants. It was like all the desire he felt through the month fell upon him at that exact moment.

When Hyunsik was half-way there, he decided it was enough. "You can suck it now", he announced and Minhyuk felt the most satisfied at that moment than he had felt in any moment of the last month.

He closed his fist around Hyunsik's hard length and ran it once through the whole extension of the dick, stopping at the base. Immediately, he slid his tongue to the tip of the dick for a few times, tasting the beads of pre-cum leaking from it, until opening his mouth to put the whole thing inside it (or, at least, what he was able to put). He kept bobbing his head down, running his tongue through the skin, feeling the texture of the veins and the skin, still working on the base because it would be nearly impossible to put the whole thing inside, as much as Minhyuk wanted and tried to. He had the eyes closed, and small moans escaped from the back of his throat, that every now and then met with the head of Hyunsik's dick.

Soon enough, Hyunsik came. Before doing so, he pulled his dick away from Minhyuk's mouth and finished working himself out, thrusting his hips against his own hand, until the semen splattered out. He held Minhyuk's head through his hair, positioning it on the right angle so the cum would hit his perfect face just right. Minhyuk kept his eyes closed and mouth open, tongue sneaking out on the hope of catching at least a drop of Hyunsik's taste. 

Hyunsik wouldn't tell him at that moment because he knew which game they both were playing, but he loved how Minhyuk's beautiful lips looked so pink and swollen after doing just that little work. What Hyunsik said was: "Fuck, this was good. But you're still not satisfied, aren't you?"

"I'm not. Pleas-". Before he could finish, Hyunsik cleaned a drop of semen from Minhyuk's cheek with his thumb and stuffed it into his mouth.

"So desperate, huh." He murmured, watching and feeling how Minhyuk sucked his thumb with unnecessary devotion just for the sake of pleasuring Hyunsik. "Let's go to your room so I can fuck you with at least a bit of dignity."

Minhyuk got up from his knees and followed Hyunsik to his room as if it wasn't his own, but belonged to the younger one. As soon as when they got in, Hyunsik told Minhyuk to get the lube, and so he did.

At this point, every trace of drunkness had vanished from their senses. So, when Hyunsik told Minhyuk to stand in the front of the bed, he felt with all intensity the calloused fingers taking his pants off, as well as his underwear — the firm squeeze in his butt, as well as the loud slap that followed. The skin burning while Hyunsik ran the tip of fingers delicately over the area, then sliding to his inner thighs. 

"Take off your top, then lay here."  He said, moving to the side and making room for Minhyuk. "Ass up."

So Minhyuk did. His whole body trembled when Hyunsik ran the tips of his fingers through the naked and tanned back, and then it jolted when another unexpected slap hit the side of his thigh. 

But it was when Hyunsik started to kiss the skin down there, from the base of his balls up to the sides of his ass, making all sorts of profaned noises, only then Minhyuk felt that everything was actually real and not just another super realistic fantasy. So he felt the waves of sensation with his whole body, biting down his bottom lip when Hyunsik started circling the surface his hole with the tongue. Grabbing the sheets when his tongue threatened to get inside, moaning deeply when it actually got in. And every time Hyunsik's tongue slid back and forth, Minhyuk's moan would sound even more dragged and intense.

When Minhyuk was already used to the sensation of the tongue on his back, to the point where it felt too good to be true, it ceased with an intense, last lick.

Before Minhyuk could look back to understand what was happening, a cold, wet finger was introduced in him. He couldn't contain his loud gasp of surprise, which made Hyunsik chuckle right behind him. 

When the second one got in, he was more prepared, even though the sensation was so much more intense than the first one. And then the third came in, Minhyuk was already taken by all the sensations over his body, smiling foolishly against the bed sheets, pushing his ass against Hyunsik's fingers without even realizing.

And, once again, the sudden interruption, which nearly drove Minhyuk insane.

"On your back", demanded Hyunsik, and so the older did, expectant. He took a handful amount and lube and spread it all over his dick, that was hard again from working Minhyuk out. When done, he cleaned in hand on the sheets right beside and took a good look at Minhyuk, who was laying down patiently waiting for Hyunsik to fuck the concept of time and space out of his body. The younger one once again ran his hands through Minhyuk's tights, squeezing the firm flesh op and down, finally stopping at the base of his hard-rock penis.

"It's so pink... Cute."

Hyunsik bit his lip, making plans for another day. He was quick to move on, placing his hands besides Minhyuk's head, supporting his body up to face him from above.

"Look at me." He demanded once again. When his eyes met Minhyuk's, he almost broke a smile but restrained himself. "You know that, since you told me not to get sex until the day of the final, I didn't. I didn't even masturbate. It was so fucking hard because I saw that I could've had you at any given moment." Now, he was running his fingers through the marks of hickeys he had left on Minhyuk's neck. "I could've just asked for it, and you would have busted it wide open for me like the slut you are. But I didn't. I wanted to wait for today, so I could fuck you so hard you'd be out of your senses at the end."

After placing more hickey bruises on Minhyuk's shoulders and collar bones, Hyunsik got back to his initial position, now spreading Minhyuk's legs and placing himself right in between them. He took a pillow from Minhyuk's side and put it on the other's back, so it would be easier to find the right angle. Another dry, loud slap on the side of Minhyuk's thigh. Lastly, he pushed the oldest's legs against his chest, holding them still through the back of the knees.

Hyunsik pressed the head of his dick on Minhyuk's ass, pushing it inside very slowly, impressed of how tight he was, even after all that stretching, delighted with the thought of getting it completely loose until the end of the night.

But despite his role as the dominant, rude one, Hyunsik was also worried about hurting Minhyuk, so it took him a few back-and-forths on the head length so he could push further, always very slowly.

If he had wanted to leave right on the spot and call it a day, he could've done it. Minhyuk was already out of his mind, groaning swear words and moaning very deeply. It sounded like music to Hyunsik's ears, but Minhyuk sounded even more delicious when the younger one had placed his entire dick inside him and moved back his hips so it could get almost completely out, just to get the whole thing inside again. Hyunsik did this a few times, a bit for himself but also to hear Minhyuk's moanings turning into high pitched whines, his back arching with the sensations.

Soon enough, he was thrusting his hips against Minhyuk, rhythmically, skin slapping against skin, deep moans from his part, loud whines from Minhyuk's, bodies moving against the sheets. Every second louder and faster, until Minhyuk was making enough noise to raise the attention of the neighbors, digging his hands on Hyunsik's strong arms, unable to say anything more than "Yes" or "Fuck". 

Once or twice, Hyunsik would slow down his pace a bit, slap Minhyuk again to get a high pitched whine as a response, put his finger inside the other's mouth again just to see how easily he submits himself. Minhyuk, in every single way, was a delight to fuck.

It didn't take too long for Hyunsik to come again. And so he did, inside Minhyuk's ass, pulling out just to see the white, viscous liquid dropping from it; pushing his dick in again so he could finish his job.

Now, his pace was even faster, his length as buried inside Minhyuk as it was possible; now, the older's legs were on Hyunsik's shoulders, just like the first time, and every slight movement was like a direct injection of pleasure into Minhyuk's body. Every single second made Minhyuk's response to the sensations escalate in intensity, until the moment when he reached the point of thinking he couldn't take it anymore. Then, fastly blooming sensation of transcending any form of existence. Suddenly, there was no air in his lungs or voice in his throat to scream, just the absolutely delicious spasms of his muscles that nothing else in the world could provide but Hyunsik.

And Minhyuk couldn't see it, but Hyunsik did, and the sight right in front of him was the same as coming once again: Minhyuk with his back arched up to the highest; his beautiful, rosy dick splattering sperm all over his own torso; his tongue sticking out from his mouth, his lips swollen from his own biting and sucking.

It didn't take too long for Minhyuk to regain his senses and realize that Hyunsik would commit to his words and only stop fucking him when the oldest reached the point of completely breaking down (What, for Minhyuk, was nowhere near a problem).

On a slow pace again, Hyunsik took Minhyuk's dick on his hand, moving his wrist up and down while kissing his mouth. The older's legs were now around Hyunsik's waist, the fingers of Minhyuk's right hand pulling the black, thick hair while the nails of his left hand left feral marks through the tanned and tattooed skin of Hyunsik's back.

Hyunsik felt that Minhyuk was about to come again when the grip of the other started to get loose. The hands dropped from Hyunsik's body to rest above his head on the bed, the legs wrapped around him were only resting, being moved along with his pace. 

Suddenly, Minhyuk's back arched once again and only a weak cry left his throat before the silence during the moment of extasy. More cum painted his torso of white. Hyunsik knew he could stop right away but he really wanted to see how long Minhyuk could go after being overstimulated. 

It didn't take much longer until he started to mumble, in between weak whines, something that could be "Please" and "Stop". Slowly, Hyunsik pulled out while kissing him gently. He took the pillow away from under Minhyuk's back and put it where it was before, laying there right after.

"Come here", he whispered to Minhyuk, while pulling him for his embrace. He looked tired, and a whole fucking mess, with beads of Hyunsik's semen from earlier still on his face, the hair sticking to his forehead because of the sweat, the cute mouth hanging half-open, red-to-purple marks through his whole neck.

Then he rubbed his face against Hyunsik's chest and smiled, dreamy; Finally satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if anything sounded weird or if there are any grammar mistakes, but English is not my native language and I never got the chance to learn it properly. anyways  
> if you want to find me on twitter, my username is @ilhoontwinkle (you can also find me through @ghoulhoon but this is my fanart acc)  
> I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
